Like Cats And Dogs
Like Cats And Dogs is the fourth episode of Season 1 (and the fourth episode overall) of Omega X's Amazing Adventure Show. Synopsis Jake's dog animal instinct kicks in because of an accident and tries to destroy Gumball, who's a cat. Finn and Darwin must save Gumball and return Jake to his normal status. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby try to discover a member of the Flaming Heroes' past while Omega X joins a worldwide supersonic running marathon. Plot The Flaming Heroes are seen fighting against an arsonist who's trying to burn down a forest in Adventure Time's World. Finn slashes the flamethrower's fuel container while Mordecai throws Rigby to the arsonist, taking him down to the floor. Omega X then gets on the arsonist's belly and performs a Spin Dash that leaves him in a dizzy state. Gumball then vacuums the fuel with a Fuel Vacuum before it spreads to the Forest. However, before being KOed, the arsonist covers a normal stone with a weird and rare substance and throws the stone at Omega X. Jake is hit instead, which makes him get angry at the arsonist and wants to tear him to pieces, but the rest of the Flaming Heroes grab him and they all return to they Zero-G Void House. Jake, in the Living Room, excuses himself for what happened and says he doesn't know how it happened, when he starts barking. Finn makes a confused face and Jake gets scared for a second. Gumball says he heard a dog barking and enters the Living Room wearing somewhat of a handmade armor. Darwin says Gumball is scared of dogs since he's a cat. Suddenly Jake starts drooling and leaps towards Gumball. Finn tries to hold Jake back while Gumball runs away, assisted by Darwin. As a chase starts with Jake trying to catch Gumball, Mordecai and Rigby are seen entering the Living Room to play videogames. They suddenly find a game case on the floor saying "Omega X the Video Game". Rigby suggests they play the videogame as it's based on one of their friends, to which Mordecai agrees. They start playing and see there's a co-op mode. They start playing until they find some hidden ruines in the game. They see the ruines are identical to those of the Temple in Omega X's World. Rigby notices some texts and starts reading them. Even though what he says is unheard, Mordecai and Rigby are soon seen with a surprised face. They then turn off the console, extract the game from it, and save the game in its case. They then put on detective-like coats and go to Omega X's World. At the same time, Omega X and Blacksaber are walking on the street until they notice a sign-up stand for a running marathon only for "the fastest of the fastest in the entire planet". Omega X runs over there and decides to sign up. When he does, however, it's revealed that the running marathon is exceptional, as it involves doing fifty laps around the planet non-stop. Blacksaber starts worrying, but Omega X says he'll be fine. Meanwhile, Jake and Gumball are still running around the Zero-G Void House, with Finn and Darwin right behind. Gumball grabs a lamp and throws it at Jake, but misses, yet the lightbulb somehow bounces off and hits Jake, who'd turned around, in the right eye. Finn and Darwin hold him while Gumball runs away. Jake struggles and eventually frees himself, making Finn and Darwin fall to the floor. As Jake leaves, however, Finn notices a medium-sized stain in Jake's right shoulder and realizes that it was the arsonist from before who did this to Jake. Finn then returns to his own world while Darwin runs to assist Gumball. At Adventure Time's World, Finn requests to see a prisoner (the arsonist), and a few minutes later, the two of them are seen talking to each other. Finn asks how to heal Jake from his condition, but the arsonist simply denies any involvement in Jake's recent actions. Finn threatens him by saying that, unless he talks, he'll be victim of Finn's hobby - slashing things. Sweating, the arsonist says that they just need to set fire to the substance or at least heat it up a lot. Satisfied, Finn returns to the Zero-G Void House, grabs a blowtorch and sets it on fire while being very close to Jake's right shoulder. The blowtorch's fire doesn't touch Jake, but the heat melts the substance away. Jake returns to normal and asks what happened. Finn starts putting him up to date while Darwin and Gumball return. In the meantime, Omega X is standing between other 10 people dressed in athletic-like clothes. A person then walks infront of them and says that the race they're about to participate in will be very tough and that they have a last chance to run away. None of them leaves. A gunshot is heard and the race begins. Omega X is seen on the lead, closely followed by someone with the number 34 in their sleeveless shirt and another someone in the shadows. In the background, several famous landmarks are seen, such as the Empire State Building, the Eiffel Tower and the Washington Monument. Omega X and several people are then seen doing something similar to parkour at lightspeed on the buildings and structures they come across. In the end, Omega X wins as people cheers. Hours later, back at the Zero-G Void House, Omega X is seen celebrating his victory with Blacksaber, Finn, Jake, Gumball and Darwin, while Jake's glad that all the problems are over. Omega X agrees and says that they finally get some rest, as the camera switches slowly to the next scene. At Omega X's World, Mordecai and Rigby are seen at a temple. As they find the text from the game, Rigby accidentally comes across a switch, which he presses. The switch then reveals some stairs leading to an underground temple. Mordecai and Rigby look at each other with a serious face. A "The End" sign then appears, but as a short, sinister music sounds, three suspensive dots followed by a question mark appear on the "The End" sign, turning it into a "The End...?" sign. Trivia *It has been discovered that one of the people in the race is Sonic the Hedgehog. **This was at first suspected at the start and end of the race; the guy in the shadows has the same physical look as Sonic the Hedgehog, including his spiky hair. **This was confirmed at the end of the race. In the billboard depicting the order of the runners, in the second position, there's a blurry picture with a blue spot (supposed to be his hair). The text in the second position is partially covered in static, but for an exact second, the static entirely disappears, revealing the name "SONIC" in caps, yet the static returns past that exact second. During that same exact second, the blurring from the image also disappears, revealing Sonic's face.